


i want it all

by MostlyFandomTrash



Series: the mortem family case files [7]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, demy is a smart cookie, listen, than is proud of his girlfriend, the mortem universe, these two dorks are perfect for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/pseuds/MostlyFandomTrash
Summary: “fight me.” he laughs and leans over to tug at her hair lightly. “nah, you’d probably win.”





	i want it all

**i want it all**

 

/

 

( _Meet me where the sunlight ends_

_Meet me where the truth never bends_

_Bring all that you're scared to defend_ )

 

If he were to think about it harder than he already has, he thinks he would still be telling her to leave. “Fucking hell, Dem. What are you asking me for? I’m not the one who just got accepted to college a whole year early.”

 

The darker girl merely lets out a small groan and falls dramatically onto the grass with a small thump. He raises an eyebrow and lowers himself beside her. “You’re no help at all, Thanatos! Why do I even bother with you?” Demeter complains and glares at him through the cracks between the arms she’s thrown over her face.

 

“You should’ve known. You’re the know-it-all here.”

 

“Fight me.” He laughs and leans over to tug at her hair lightly. “Nah, you’d probably win.”

  


/

 

( _And lay it down when you walk through my door_

_Throw all of it out on the floor_

_Your sorrow, your beauty, your war_

_I want it all, I want it all_ )

 

It’s the sound of her name that breaks her out of her thoughts, and Demeter is suddenly jolted back to present day, where her Linguistics Professor is staring at her with something she has previously labeled as ‘The Most Judgmental Look on the Planet.’ The girl blinks up at her teacher. “Yes, ma’am?”

 

“Miss Vernal, have you been listening to a thing I’ve said this entire time?” She glances down at her notebook to see that while her attention had trailed away from the lesson, her hands are still better at keeping up than she is.

 

“I’ve written it all down, ma’am.”

  


/

 

( _Bring your secrets, bring your scars_

_Bring your glory, all you are_

_Bring your daylight, bring your dark_

_Share your…_ )

 

“I swear to god, Hyp, I'll punch you.” The taller of the twins groans and flicks his shorter counterpart on the forehead. “Stop talking.”

 

“You love me too much, you big jerk.” Hypnos responds and ducks away from his brother's hand. “Besides, you're too sad over your girlfriend moving for me to to really make fun of you.”

 

“Oh my god, shut up.” The paler haired boy is suddenly on the ground and he's laughing.

  


/

 

( _Show me something the rest never seen_

_Give me all that you hope to receive_

_Your deepest regret dies with me_ )

 

As he enters the library and spots her near the one of the large windows, he has the strange feeling that the paper in her hands will burst into flames if she stares at it any harder. “Demeter?”

 

“Hm?” She hums lightly in response, but her gaze stays trained on the letter in her hands. He leans over the polished oak table and snatches it from her grip. “Hey! Give it back!”

 

There's a chorus of 'shh's from the building's other occupants, studying or otherwise, but Demeter doesn't pay them any mind as she glares at Thanatos. “Now.”

 

“No.”

 

“I swear to god, Thanatos Mortem. I will never speak to you again if yo-.”

 

“You'll get it back, but you've been sitting here for two hours and I can bet all the money I've got on me that you haven't eaten anything today.” He's met with silence. “Exactly. Get up, we're getting lunch.”

 

“Asshole.” The girl mummers, but she shoves her binders into her school bag and stands up. She's still glaring. “I hate you.”

 

“Stop lying to yourself, Dem.”

  


/

 

( _The days when you stumble and fall_

_The days when you grind to a crawl_

_The treasure that hides behind your walls_

_I want it all, yeah I want it all_ )

 

Lunch happens to be the only restaurant within walking distance of the school, and she watches as he pauses for half a second in the parking lot of _Starlight's Moonlit Diner_ before opening the door.

 

“I don't think I've ever been here.” Demeter tells him as he leads her towards a booth in the back. “Where are we?”

 

“ _Starlight's_.” The boy says simply, and drops his bag in the seat across from her and starts walking towards the counter. “I'll be right back.” She watches him smile at the girl behind it and ruffle her hair, though she can't hear what they're saying.

 

When he sits back down, she raises an eyebrow as he sets two malts in front of her. “Vanilla?”

 

“You act like I don't know you.”

  


/

 

( _Bring your secrets, bring your scars_

_Bring your glory, all you are_

_Bring your daylight, bring your dark_ )

 

There's a stretch of time where neither of them speak, but then he's looking at her over the top of his mound of fries. “What is it? You've been looking at me like that since I sat down.”

 

“No, I haven't.” She responds, and reaches over to steal a fry before he can protest. “What are you talking about?”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Thanatos leans back against the booth and stares at her. “Are you mad because I was messing with Psyche?” Demeter rolls her own eyes and eats another one of his fries. He grins and speaks, “You are.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“Dem.”

 

“I'm not, I was just wondering who she was.”

 

“My mom's. . . friend, cousin, I don't know, whatever. . . you know, Aphrodite? That's her son's girlfriend, Psyche went to school with us in like, ninth grade.”

 

“How do you remember all this?”

 

“I've got eig-” He pauses and she watches him close his eyes for a half-second, remembering who's left and who's died and who doesn't count anymore. “I've got five siblings, I'm used to remembering all the random bits of information.”

 

She smiles and shakes her head. “Thanks for lunch, Than.”

 

“Anytime, Love.”

 

/

 

( _Share your silence_

 _And unpack your heart_ )

 

“Touch my hair again and you'll be down a hand, Mortem.” The girl ( _Psyche_ , she remembers) behind the counter says before the male even opens his mouth. “I'm serious.”

 

“Psyche, babe, don't exaggerate. It doesn't look good on you.” Thanatos grins and ducks away from the hand that shoots out to hit him with almost practiced ease. She's never asked where he got that practice. “How much?”

 

“Only because Mrs. Mortem would kill me if I made her grandson pay for his food, it's on the house.”

 

“You're too good to me, so is Gran.” The girl rolls her eyes and looks over at Demeter. “Make sure he doesn't get himself killed?”

 

The darker girl raises and eyebrow, almost smiling. “Is that in my job description?”

 

“Rude, the both of you.” He makes a face at Psyche and leans over to kiss Demeter's cheek. “Hate you.”

 

The girls glance at each other and speak at the same time. “No, you don't.”

  


/

 

( _Bring your secrets, bring your scars_

_Bring your glory, all you are_

_Bring your daylight, bring your dark_ )

 

He doesn’t bring her home when they leave the diner, like she expected him to. Instead, he tosses her a helmet and heads behind the building. There’s a beat of silence where she steps around the corner and finds him digging through the large shed that stands in the back. “Thanatos?”

 

“Give me a second.”

 

“What are you looking for?

 

“You’ll see, you’ll see. . .” The boy trails off and then she hears him make a slightly excited noise, and Demeter can’t help but laugh. He doesn’t sound like that often. “Found it!”

 

“Can you tell me what you’ve found now?”

 

Thanatos suddenly appears in the shed’s doorway, pushing an old motorcycle out by the handlebars. “You’re going to get us killed. This is the exact opposite of what you were told not to do.”

  


/

 

( _Share your silence_

 _And unpack your heart_ )

 

By the time she does get home, her hair is more of a tangled mess than usually is (not that there’s really that much of a difference; short and curly are not the best combination), and she’s ninety percent sure that she’s never seen anything as funny as her boyfriend trying and failing to get the bike to start.

  


…

  


“It’s not going to start, babe.” She tells him, sitting on the diner steps as he works to start the bike. “We can just walk home.”

 

“No, I got it.”

 

“Than.”

 

“I’ve got it, hold on.”

 

“Thanatos.”

 

A pause, and then the rumble of an engine. Thanatos turns to her with a small, triumphant grin and crosses his arms. “And you doubted me, shame on you.” Demeter merely raises an eyebrow at him. “Do you even know how to ride a motorcycle?” There's another pause, and the boy curses loudly; she laughs and kisses him on the cheek.

 

/

 

**fin.**

 


End file.
